My Caffeine
by zkdltn
Summary: Jongin tidak bisa mengkonsumsi Caffeine, Jantungnya akan berdetak dengan kencang dan cepat, itu membuatnya sesak dan lemas. Jongin membenci kopi. Dan melihat Kyungsoo menikmati kopinya, menimbulkan efek yang sama kepada Jongin. Tapi— Jongin menyukainya. Kaisoo! Yaoi!


My Caffeine

 ** _Kaisoo Fanfiction_**

 _a drabble_

.

WARN! YAOI. B X B.

.

* * *

"kamu tahu, aku tidak pernah bisa minum kopi."

Jongin menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Matanya terfokus pada setiap gerakan yang dilakukan oleh lelaki berperawakan mungil yang sedang menyibukkan diri di pantry dapur.

"oh, benarkah?" Kyungso, lelaki berperawakan mungil itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jongin, wajahnya terlihat cukup terkejut.

satu fakta baru seputar kekasih barunya. Mereka baru saja menjalin hubungan selama 3 bulan.

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo mengembalikan bubuk kopi dari salah satu gelas kembali ke dalam toples berwarna hitam, "kau ingin apa? Teh? Susu?"

"aku alergi dengan caffeine." Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk kecil, bibir berbentuk hatinya membentuk bulatan yang membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan.

"apa kau punya coklat?" Jongin mengembangkan senyumnya, tangannya mengambil camilan yang disediakan oleh Kyungsoo, beberapa potong brownies yang dibuat oleh kedua tangan Kyungsoo sendiri.

Kyungsoo ikut mengembangkan senyuman pada bibir hatinya, "tentu saja aku punya, akan aku buatkan."

Kyungsoo mengembalikan toples kopi pada tempatnya, lalu mengambil toples lain dengan warna abu-abu, "apa efek caffeine terhadap tubuh mu, Jongin?"

Jongin menyelesaikan suapan terakhir dari potongan browniesnya, "Jantungku, ia akan berdetak dengan sangat keras dan cepat, sampai aku jadi merasa sesak dan lemas. Aku benar benar membenci kopi."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, "itu terdengat sangat berbahaya. Kau punya keturunan penyakit jantung? Akan sangat berbahaya jika kau punya," terlihat jelas nada khawatir pada suara Kyungsoo, tapi ia dapat menuangkan air panas dengan hati-hati ke dalam dua gelas itu.

"aku pikir aku tidak punya keturunan penyakit jantung, mungkin hanya tubuhku saja yang tidak kuat terhadap caffeine," Jongin tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan dia cangkir dikedua tangannya.

"kau sangat menyukai kopi, aku tahu itu," Jongin mengambil alih cangkir berisi coklat panas dari tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo duduk di hadapan Jongin, "terlalu jelas untuk tidak kau ketahui, Jongin," ia terkekeh setelahnya, "mungkin akan aneh jika kau tidak mengetahuinya."

Jongin tertawa mendengarnya, matanyabkembali terkunci pada setiap gerakan yang Kyungsoo lakukan. Melihat separuh lebih wajah Kyungsoo yang tertutup oleh cangkir dengan ukuran cukup besar, membuat bibir Jongin melengkung ke atas. Kyungsoo adalah dunianya, bahagianya.

Jongin mengikuti gerakan Kyungsoo, menghirup aroma coklat yang sangat pekat, lalu meminiupnya dari dekat. Mata Jongin tetap menatap Kyungsoo dibalik kepulan asap yang tercipta akibat tiupannya pada cairan panas dihadapannya.

lalu Jongin kembali meletakkan cangkirnya, "astaga, Jantungku," Jongin mengusap dadanya, ia mengatur nafasnya.

"kau baik?" Kyungsoo langsung meletakkan cangkirnya dan bergerak untuk mengganti posisi duduknya, ke samping Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk, senyuman tetap tercipta dibibirnya, "jantungku berdetak sangat keras, ia seperti akan keluar—"

dengan gerakkan cepat Kyungsoo memeriksa gelas Jongin, "tapi ini benar coklat, Jongin."

"—tapi ini menyenangkan." Jongin masih tetap tersenyum.

"apa?"

"perasaan ini menyenangkan Kyungsoo. Ini seperti saat aku meminum kopi, tapi aku menyukainya." Jongin terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat cukup kebingungan.

"kau tidak alergi dengan coklat kan?"

Jongin menggeleng cepat, "bukan karena coklatnya, ini karena kamu, sayang."

"aku?"

dan Jongin mengangguk.

"kau seperti caffeine, membuat jantungku berdetak kencang." Jongin masih mempertahankan senyumannya.

Kyungsoo menyadari wajahnya memerah, jadi ia menurup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"astaga, jangan menggodaku seperti itu, kau membuatku mau, Jongin." Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya.

"astaga, jangan bertingkah imut seperti itu, kau membuat jantungku menggila, Kyungsoo." Jongin kembali mengusap dadanya.

"Jongiiiin. Jangan menggodaku!"

"Kyungsooo. Aku tidak bis, kau terlalu imut!"

Kyungsoo memekul dada Jongin beberapa kali sebelum tawa keduanya lepas bersamaan.

mereka sangat manis.

.

.

.

Oke, ide ini muncul gitu aja begitu pertama kali denger lagu _Universe_. Gue juga ga ngerti ini apaan wkwkw

sebenernya gue udah share ss ketikan note drabble ini ke instagram. tapi emang belom banyak yg baca si ehehe

pokoknya yang baca mesti review ya :3

.

.

538 _words_

.

.

20172612 - 10:53


End file.
